


In the name of love (I'll become a monster)

by Priestessofshadows



Category: D.Gray-man, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Blood Drinking (mentioned), Blood and Gore, C3 sucks, Character Death, Crown clown is a surprisingly good and supportive friend/weapon, Dark Magic, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Allen Walker, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nea still there but he tries to be a good uncle, Necromancy, One-Sided Attraction, Past Suicide Attempts, Poor Allen, Post-Holy War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Spirits, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, The Order sucks, Timcampy was fixed, Tragedy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Obsession, Unrequited Love, actually, and everyone else suffers because of it, dark spirits, everyone died except Allen, inappropriate thoughts, more like an unstable boy falling in love, so prepare you heart kids it's going to be one hell of ride, the world is reset, yandere-ish creator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: The creator had a reason for creating servamps,  and that reason has to do with an immortal women named Allen Walker.OrA series of drabbles of how Love makes people do stupid things, or in this case drives a man to create immortal vampires.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains blood, slight gore, and mention of death.

He meets her when he is 8, among the carnage and destruction the plagued his once peaceful village. His home ravaged by the black lion, a dark spirit that caused nothing but destruction and death in its path. All the people he knew, dead and nothing more than mangled pieces of bloodied flesh. The innocent blood of many, painted everything in site in a nauseating  shade of red. His broken body, stuck underneath the corpses of his parents and collapsed roof of his once home. Death was coming for him, he could feel it's cold fingers creeping closer and attempting to grasp his slowing heart. But before it could claim the twisted prize that was his life,  _she_ appeared before him.

She came to him as an angel sent from heaven, with her pure white cloak and ethereal silver eyes. She came to him as he lay dying, holding him gently as she whispered softly to him words of comfort. Her white cloak wrapped around him, filling him with a much appreciated warmth. He blacks out to the sound of her melodic voice, and a warmth he never knew he needed (it isn't until several years in the future, when they are apart for a long time, that he realizes how much he really needed her warmth).

This was the beginning of a story, a story of a man who meet a tragic end of his own making. A man who went down a path that lead to the creation of  _monsters,_ all for the sake of a twisted sense of love ( _The road to hell is paved with good intentions, after all)._


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains grief/mourning, mentions of death, a small breakdown, and slight suicidal thoughts.

When he awakens several days later, it hits him like a boulder. He is alone, his home is gone and his family dead. There is no place for him to go, and the thought makes him numb. Before he can stop himself, he breaks. He Grieves for all that he has lost, and for a split second he thinks it would have been better if he would have died along side all that he knew. After all, death was a mercy while life is a hardship, that is what he learns at that very moment. 

However, before he can go deeper into his dark thoughts,  _she_ appears at his side. She uses one hand to make soothing circles on his back, while the other hugs him and brings his head to her bosom. 

As a boy of 8, he didn't like acting like a child. At this age, he was convinced that he was at the age that acting as such was an embarrassment. He always thought it shameful when a boy his age acted out. But at this very moment (as a boy who had just lost everything he knew, as he cried and buried his face into the women's chest), he couldn't help but feel like a child. 

_It's alright, let it all out. There is no shame in crying, no shame in mourning what is lost to you forever._

He hears her words, and a part of him wants to lash out at her. To scream that it wasn't alright, that it was unfair that he even had to mourn such a loss. To rage at the heavens that boys aren't suppose to shed tears, of how much shame it brings him that he is. He wants to act like the children that he himself thought of as shameful disgraces, and he hates himself for it.

But all that comes out of his mouth are the broken sobs of a child. All the while the women holds him tenderly, running a gentle hand trough his hair. 

This was the first time he cried himself to sleep, but it certainly wouldn't be the last (and it certainly wouldn't be the last time _she_ gave him comfort, moments in time that he would grow to treasure dearly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.


End file.
